


Simple Thoughts

by PancakeWrites



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorte - Freeform, F/M, He's there too - Freeform, Mariclaude Week (Fire Emblem), One Shot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), just some thoughts being had, no beta we die like Glenn, stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites
Summary: Claude and Marianne spend some time at the stables together and Claude decides she ought to know how special she is.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: MariClaude Week





	Simple Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Why do the first tags keep auto filling with "-freeform", idk how to use this website, lol

“Do you like horses Claude?”

Afternoon sunlight filters down on the monastery stables as Marianne tends to the knots that have weaved into Dorte’s fur. She works with gentle, patient fingers, occasionally rubbing the horse’s ears to keep him calm. Claude leans against the stable door, watching her work.

“Can’t say I don’t like them, necessarily. I’m more fond of riding than horses themselves, and I think a wyvern would be a pretty cool mount, but these guys aren’t bad,” he says, offering a hand for Dorte to sniff.

“Horses are my favorite,” Marianne says with a tiny smile. “They’re very good at reading people’s emotions and they don’t judge others. They only want to graze in peace with their friends.” Her smile falters a little, but it still remains. Claude can’t help but feel the corners of his own mouth tug slightly at the sight. He’s sure that if she smiled fully it would be a lovely sight, but for now seeing even a small semblance of joy on her face is enough.

“They don’t ask for much, do they? I can see why you get along with ol’ Dorte here.”

At this the horse snorts, bobbing his head as though offended.

“I don’t think he likes you calling him old. You’re not that old, are you Dorte? You still have lots to offer to Garreg Mach.” Marianne scratches Dorte’s ears with earnest, and the animal bends his head closer.

“Huh. You really do have a way with animals, Marianne.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think the cats around here approach anyone as easily as they do you, well, aside from maybe the professor. But I’ve never seen them talking with birds in the garden like a fairytale princess!”

“I wouldn’t call myself a princess of any sort,” Marianne sighs. She takes up a round brush from the box of grooming supplies by her feet and runs it across Dorte’s flank. Claude observes quietly for a moment, deep in thought.

“You miss my point,” he says, his tone serious.

“Huh?”

“It’s something of a gift, if you ask me. For example, wyverns are hard to work with. They’re big flying predators, some large and fierce enough to swallow a man whole. Most people wouldn’t dream of approaching an untamed one, and even once tame they can be unpredictable. And you hardly see them used outside of battle. But just the other day I saw you talking to that vet that came to see one of the monastery wyverns.” Marianne casts a sheepish look at the dusty floor, momentarily pausing her brushing. “That thing was two seconds away from tearing his arm off,” Claude continues, a slight mischievous glint in his green eyes as he recalls how foolishly the vet had tried to get the beast to open its mouth. “He was lucky you were around! You waltzed right up to that thing and told it to be nice like you were its mother! And the best part is that it remained obedient through the rest of its examination!” Claude beams at her, gesturing with enthusiasm. 

By now Marianne is fixated on her feet, barely noticing that she’s been combing the same spot over and over. She pushes some hay around with the edge of her shoe, mulling over Claude’s words. “I-it’s not that impressive, really,” she mumbles.

“Really? Marianne, there are Almyran warriors who would run crying to their mothers before they chastised a wyvern. Er, so I’m told.” This time he looks to the side, rubbing at his neck.

“I’m really not that special, I assure you.” Marianne sets the brush aside, and turns to check Dorte’s feed, putting her back to the boy at the door.

Claude frowns, and something in his heart pushes him to continue, against his better judgement. “That’s not true though. I know the Golden Deer can be a...rowdy...bunch, but there’s lots about you that stands out. You’re one of the nicest people around, for one. I’ve had my fair share of jerks to contend with, so I know a genuinely kind person when I meet one. You fit the bill. And, as I explained, you’re a natural with the animals, as well as with magic. There’s  _ tons  _ of things I like- _ we _ like-about you. I could even write up a list if you want.”

For a moment they stand in silence, and Claude wonders if he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Then Marianne turns to face him again, and for some reason the boy feels his breath catch. She’s smiling. Still not the broad smile he hopes from her, but something soft and with a particular feeling that neither can yet put into words.

“Thank you, Claude,” she says, a bit more spark to her quiet tone.

Claude thanks the goddess for the orange light and angle of the shadows around him as his face heats. “Yeah. No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this probably would have worked better as the little comic it kept appearing as in my head, but I have no artistic talent, so here's this instead. It's very short but I hope you all like it anyway! The prompt I used was "Stables", obviously.


End file.
